The present invention relates generally to flat-panel monitors, and more particularly to an adjustable modular stand for supporting a flat-panel display, such as an LCD or a plasma-type display.
With the advent of compact LCD displays there have been a plethora of new designs adapted for mounting the displays vertically or for supporting the displays for free-standing upright use on a desktop or table. These mounting mechanisms range in design from elaborate support apparatus, such as the multi-position articulating bracket shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,185, to very simple designs, such as the A-frame bracket shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,251,125. Each would seem to have some advantage over the other whether in cost, size, appearance, or functionality. Some stands are free-standing while others are designed to be attached to the monitor itself and have their own base or other means of support. Those with telescopic support members or with articulating arms often provide continuous vertical adjustment to position the monitor at a particular height and tilt relative to the desktop or to the user. Still others provide rotational or swivel adjustment of the monitor screen for use in different multiple planes. All of these designs have different features to appeal to particular users. The more complex multi-functional designs are almost always more costly to fabricate than the simpler designs, even though the simpler designs often provide sufficient utility to many users.
For many purchasers of computer-type monitors, size, weight, cost, durability, and case-of-use are the primary factors in deciding on what type of monitor and support stand to purchase. Although style, appearance, and functionality often play a major part in selecting what type of monitor and stand a purchaser wants. Then for others, such as students or office workers, the physical “foot print” of the supporting stand and monitor is an important consideration along with its portability. Obviously there are many factors that go into the decision of what type or brand of monitor to purchase and it is also true that there is no single stand that fits everyone's needs.
Therefore, what is needed is a low cost, portable, compact, adjustable, modular stand for a flat-panel monitor that is easy to use while occupying a minimum amount of desk space and providing sufficient adjustment latitude for the majority of users.
While the following discussion and teachings focuses primarily on computer-type monitors, the invention has utility for other flat panel displays, such as electronic book readers (e-books/e-readers), digital picture displays, medical multi-function monitors, and other types of electronic display devices.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skilled in the art, through comparison of such devices with a representative embodiment of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.